Knight Templar
Sometimes, the Forces of Light and Goodness get a little bit too hardcore. In a deadly combination of Well-Intentioned Extremist, The Fundamentalist, Moral Guardians, and sometimes He Who Fights Monsters, they get blinded by themselves and their ideals, and this extreme becomes tyrannical sociopathy. It's not the Forces of Darkness' fault, but they are laughing their asses off and taking a great deal of satisfaction that they were right. It is basically The Mole version of Hero Antagonist. Usually, the Knight Templar's primary step (or objective) to his perceived "utopia" is toget rid of that pesky "free will" thing that is the cause of crime and evil. Many Knight Templar types are utterly merciless in dealing with those whom they consider evil, and are prone to consider all crimes to be equal. The lightest offences, such as jaywalking, are met with Draconian punishments such as full imprisonment, death, brainwashing, or eternal torture. If you're in a story like this, don't jaywalk, or even THINK aboutjaywalking. And may heaven help you if you so happen to show any mercy or pity for a "wrongdoer." It's important to note that despite being villains/villain''ous'' within the context of the story, Knights Templar believe fully that they are on the side of righteousness and draw strength from that, and that their opponents are not. Trying to reason with one is never much good either, because many Knight Templar types believe that if you're not with them, you're against them. Invoking actual goodness and decency will have no effect, save for making Knights Templar demonize your cause as the work of the Devil. After all, they are certain that their own cause is just and noble, and anyone who stands in the way is a deluded fool at best and another guilty soul to be "cleansed" or evildoer to be killed at worst, and doing so is not even Dirty Business (except, sometimes, for how much it makes them suffer, having to hand out all this justice). Indeed, it may take them a while to realize that a person with sense and good will really oppose them; the righteousness of their cause — and their own selves — is self-evident to them. One of the few ways to actually change a Knight Templar's mind is to, frankly, kick their ass down to the ground. This is because most are convinced that Might Makes Right, and that since they are good they only kill the evil, so if you beat them but do not kill them, you are good too. They will not necessarily join you, but with a little luck their mild concussion will stop them fighting for long enough to listen to your side of the story — unless, of course, they conclude they're still inherently superior, and that you only beat them because you called upon the powers of darkness to cheat. Quotes Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Darkwarrior_Duck14.jpg|Darkwarrior Duck Gene_hackman_antz_001.jpg|General Mandible Starlight_Glimmer_Staff.jpg|Starlight Glimmer M-1883 - Mr. Waternoose threatens Sully.jpg|Henry J. Waternoose Category:About Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Villains by Type Category:Villainous Events